De Compras con Stannis y Davos
by KSB Sworn Shield
Summary: Todo el mundo va al supermercado a comprar; Stannis Baratheon y Davos Seaworth, no son la excepcion.


Los estrechos pasillos del supermercado "Sanguijuelas e hijos" se encontraban a rebosar de personas; en su mayoría, ancianos vasallos de casas menores, haciendo las compras a sus nobles y jóvenes señores.

En la pescadería, un rechinar de dientes se dejaba escuchar entre el sonido del pescadero con el cuchillo raspando los peces y los titiritares de los viejos.

-Cálmese alteza – le decía a susurros Ser Davos Seaworth a Lord Stannis Baratheon, poniendo el carro de la compra entre ambos, por si a su señor le daba la venada de pegarle un puñetazo por la impaciencia que le comía por dentro – usted es el siguiente, solo ha de esperar un poco mas

-¿Un poco mas ser Davos? – Le pregunto a su caballero con una mirada que congelaría a un caminante blanco – llevamos en la pescadería Tully 30 minutos, tengo que conquistar un trono y mírame…aquí estoy haciendo la compra.

-¿Sabe lo que va a pedir? – una señora paso por detrás de Ser Davos y le dio una cachetada en el culo; el contrabandista se giro y miro como la anciana se marchaba sonriente con su bastón de cedro; cuando Davos volvió a centrarse en su señor, éste, ya estaba frente al pescadero.

El pescadero del turno de tarde, era un hombre de altura media, de cabello color rojizo y una barba tupida y fiera. Por lo que traía en su placa identificadora, se llamaba Edmure Tully.

Stannis aguardaba impaciente a que la señora de la verruga en el ojo, una tal Arleene Mallister, se retirara para poder hacer su pedido.

-Lord Stannis – saludo Edmure con educación, al tiempo que se limpiaba las manos enguantadas con agua - ¿Qué va a ser?

-Cinco truchas – pidió con templanza, olvidando el tiempo de espera y a la señora verrugosa, para no parecer descortés, ni malhumorado; cosa que seria difícil, pues ya tenia esa fama – límpialas y córtales la cabeza, no las quiero.

Mientras Edmure preparaba las truchas, Ser Davos regreso al lado de su señor. El contrabandista tenía una cara muy feliz, cosa que inquietaba al mediano de los Baratheon.

-¿Por qué esa cara Ser Davos? – le pregunto sin miramientos - ¿te has encontrado una cebolla tirada en el suelo?

-No mi señor – respondió aun conservando la sonrisa en los labios; saco un articulo comestible del carro y lo agito en la cara de Stannis – mire, mire lo que tengo… ¡el ultimo huevo sorpresa! Espero que me toque el Papa pitufo, es el último que me queda de la colección.

-Banalidades Ser Davos – reprocho el Rey sin corona; dio un bufido y se cruzó de brazos – lo entendería de mi hija… ¿pero vos no sois demasiado mayor para tomar dulces y coleccionar muñequitos?

-En estos tiempos de guerra, no viene mal de vez en cuando, volver a sentirse niño alteza – le confesó con toda sinceridad; solo un chirrido de dientes fue su respuesta.

-Aquí tiene Lord Stannis – irrumpió Edmure tendiéndole un paquete pesado – sus truchas limpias y descabezadas. Que le aprovechen.

-Gracias. – Depositó la bolsa del pescado en el carro que conducía Davos y emprendió el camino a otro pasillo – Adiós.

La siguiente parada, fue el pasillo de los cereales, donde adquirieron un par de cajas de "Mordedores"; los cereales de maíz inflado con miel favoritos de la pequeña Shireen y Edric Tormenta.

Conducían por el pasillo de higiene femenina tan rojos como un tomate; allí solo había pequeñas doncella con sus madres o abuelas, así como septas que acompañaban a las señoras de alta cuna. Ellos dos, eran los únicos hombres del lugar.

-Señor… - Davos estaba aterrado, tanto es así, que se escondía detrás de Stannis para que no lo vieran - …nos miran mucho. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Melisandre necesita compresas y tampones – respondió con gotas de sudor frio recorriéndole la frente, ante tantas miradas clavadas en él – las sacerdotisas de Asshai no van de rojo porque su Dios, es porque siempre están menstruadas.

Las señoras, las damas, las doncellas y las septas, cuchicheaban entre ellas cuando pasaban tras ellos, mientras se debatían que artículos adquirir. Tantas marcas, tantos modelos distintos, aquello resultaba mas problemático que enfrentarse en el campo de batalla con diarrea crónica.

-Con alas…sin alas…normales…de noche…. – Davos ya tenia la mirada perdida, nunca había tenido tantos dilemas en su vida - …hay cientos diferentes; extra largos…extra finos…extra suaves…

Como su señor no contestaba, Davos levanto la mirada de la caja que sostenía. No estaba por ningún lado. Se había esfumado, dejándole con todo el marrón. De repente, escuchó el inconfundible sonido del rechinar de dientes. Al seguirlo, llego hasta su señor. Un grupo de mujeres se habían agrupado a su alrededor.

-¿Un trozo de queso de Qarth? – le preguntaba una

-Pruebe, pruebe nuestro jamón de Pentos – insistía otra

-No hay nada como la langosta de Braavos – gritaba una tercera

-¡Dejar a mi señor, vampiras! – exclamaba Davos desde el otro extremo, mientras corría hacia Stannis y agitaba un collar de cebollas.

-Creí que no lo contaba Ser Davos.

-Prosigamos con las compras, alteza.

Lo siguiente que abordaron luego de comprar los artículos de higiene femenina, fue la frutería. Al ver a quien le tocaba despachar, Stannis casi se hecho para atrás, per finalmente abordo la situación, como se esperaba.

-¡Hermano! – Le saludo Renly desde el otro lado del mostrador - ¿Unos melocotones?

-No – respondió con avidez, sin dejar que su hermano pequeño le enseñara toda la cantidad de melocotones diferentes que tenia a la venta – 1 Kg. De manzanas, 3Kg de naranjas, 4 plátanos y 1 Kg de Kiwis.

-¿Seguro que no quieres unos melocotones? – Le preguntaba Renly a la vez que pesaba las manzanas verdes – Los tengo muy buenos

-No Renly, no es necesario

-Venga hombre – insistía el menor de los Baratheon – los tengo muy sabrosos

-Te he dicho que no – Davos le tranquilizaba acariciándole la espalda, como quien sobaba el lomo de un perro – Date prisa ¿quieres?

-Aquí tienes toda la fruta hermano – dijo dándole la bolsa; mientras se marchaba, Renly le grito un ultima cosa - ¡Te he metido 2 Kg de melocotones!

Con las compras terminadas, se fueron a la caja de "máximo 10 artículos"; la cola era mas larga que poner en fila india todos los hijos y nietos de Lord Walder Frey.

Delante de ellos, tenían a Jory Cassel, Jon Umber, un Moss, una Whitehill, Taena Merryweather, una Crane, un Vyrwell, un Allyrion, un Jordayne y la lista continuaba y continuaba hasta el muro y más allá.

-Ya vera alteza, si me lo permite le preparare unas truchas para chuparse los dedos – le decía Davos en un completo tono solemne; Stannis estaba mas nervioso de lo habitual, detestaba hacer colas y mas aun, cuando debía de centrar todas sus atenciones en conquistar un trono – las acompañaré con un jugo de cebollas y unas patatas troceadas regadas con vino del Rejo.

-¿Qué clase de asquerosidad es esa Ser Davos? – Stannis miro al contrabandista como si enfrente tuviese una cucaracha radiactiva - ¿trucha con jugo de cebolla, vino y patatas?

-Cuando voy a ver a mi dulce Marya al cabo de la Ira, es lo que me prepara –se relame los labios, saboreando el plato en su imaginación – es comida de dioses y de reyes como vos, alteza.

-Alteza… – murmuró entre dientes – me insultas dándome trato de Rey, Ser Davos, ¿de que soy rey exactamente? ¿De una isla rocosa fría, oscura y triste en medio del mar?

La cola siguió avanzando muy lentamente; por fortuna, los vasallos leales a Rocadragon y la casa Baratheon, dejaron que pasara por delante de ellos.

En total llevaban en aquella inmensa cola humana, 1 hora, 15 minutos y 55 segundos; cuando finalmente les toco a ellos pagar su compra.

-Lo lamento Lord Stannis – le dijo la septa Mordane en tono humilde – debe de ir a otra caja

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto sin entender nada – llevamos diez artículos justos, no sobrepasamos los limites

-Mi señor – irrumpió Davos tirándole de la capa – Debería mirar ahí arriba

Stannis miró al lugar que tímidamente le señalaba Davos Seaworth; se trataba de un cartelito donde decía "MAX. 8 UNDS".

El más regio de los tres hermanos Baratheon, inicio un rechinar de dientes que no termino hasta las tres horas siguientes. Tres horas que estuvieron esperando en otra de las cajas adyacentes.


End file.
